wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Wanyan Honglie
Wanyan Honglie was the sixth price of Jin in the Legend of the Condor Heroes. He was based off a real historical figure. Ox Village Wanyan Honglie was first seen in Ox Village when he was in a group of Jin and Song troops to attack Qiu Chuji. However, the soldiers were quickly defeated by Qiu Chuji, and all the men except for Wanyan Honglie were killed. later, Bao Xiruo finds Wanyan Honglie on the ground with an arrow through the back of his shoulder. As Bao Xiruo had always been kind, she saved Wanyan Honglie, who would have frozen without her help. Wanyan Honglie soon became enchanted by Bao Xiruo's beauty and sent a Song traitor named Duan Tiande to capture her. In the process, Guo Xiaotian is killed, and Yang Tiexing is severely injured. Li Ping is captured by Duan Tiande to use as a hostage. While Bao Xiruo is running away, Wanyan Honglie stages a rescue. He does not want to reveal he is a Jin Prince, so he claims his name is Yan Lie, removing the first and third character of his name. Next, Wanyan Honglie is seen in an inn. he meets Zhu Cong, who takes his money and has figured out Wanyan Honglie has captured Bao Xiruo. The innkeeper is furious when he cannot pay the bill, and Wanyan Honglie starts fighting the innkeeper as well as many who join the fight. Finally, he tells the men to find Gai Yuncong, the governor of Jiaxing. The men refuse, but then he shows them a letter with his name on it. Gai Yuncong comes and gives Wanyan Honglie gold and silver to make up for the money that was stolen from him. Wanyan Honglie also reveals to Bao Xiruo he is the sixth prince of Jin. Wanyan Honglie soon runs into The Seven Freaks of Jiangnan. He is impressed with Han Baoju's horse and riding skills as well as Han Xiaoying's rowing. He wants to invite them back to Jin, but before long the other Freaks, as well as Qiu Chuji, arrive. Mongolia Wanyan Honglie travels to Mongolia along with his brother the third prince of Jin, Wanyan Hongxi. They are there to make sure the tribes of Mongolia remain ununited and weak so they will never be a threat to Jin. To do so, they give Temujin and Wang Khan titles. However, Wanyan Honglie shows concern when Temujin beats the Naiman tribe when they have fewer soldiers. Wanyan Honglie and his brother spend the rest of their trip stirring resentment between Temujin and Wang Khan's tribes, with some success. Later, when Guo Jing is about seventeen, Wanyan Honglie returns to Mongolia, as Temujin is becoming more and more powerful. Wanyan Honglie is accompanied by the Four Ghosts of the Yellow River, which he recruited to help him. He succeeds to get Wang Khan and Jamukha to fight Temujin, yet Guo Jing captures Wang Khan's grandson and every time Wang Khan tries to advance, he stops at the threat of his grandson dying. Eventually, Wanyan Honglie dispatches the Four Ghosts, hoping Temujin will kill Wang Khan's grandson to create hatred between the two tribes. Guo Jing manages to hold the Four Ghosts off until the Seven Freaks come and defeat the Four Ghosts easily. Temujin's reinforcements arrive and force Wanyan Honglie back. He does not die when Wang Khan's camp is later attacked by Temujin. Later, Temujin starts attacking the Jin and sends his fourth son Tolui to ask the Song for help. Wanyan Honglie leads an attack to stop him. However, when Guo Jing arrives, he runs away. With the Dragon-Subduing Palms, Guo Jing defeats the Ghosts and the other Jin soldiers with ease. Yang Kang, who is now Guo Jing's sworn brother comes across Wanyan Honglie, and instead of killing him, he tells him to run. Wanyan Honglie convinces him that he is his son and hints that he plans to usurp the throne once the Jin emperor dies. Yang Kang is attracted by the though of wealth and agrees to protect him. While Yang Kang distracts Guo Jing and Huang Rong, Wanyan Honglie manages to run away. Search for the Four Poems of Yue Fei Wanyan Honglie figured out that Yue Fei had written four poems before his death that contained strategies for the Song to beat the Jin. He invited well-established men of the wulin to help him. These men were Sha Tongtian, Hou Tonghai, Liang Ziweng, Ouyang Ke, Lingzhi Shangren, and Peng Lianhu. Wanyan Honglie hopes these martial artists can help him overcome anyone standing in his path. Wanyan Honglie goes on to search for the poems without much success, leaving without Ouyang Ke, for he was not present and was involved in other matters. Later, he meets Western Venom Ouyang Feng and a crippled Ouyang Ke as well as Guo Jing, Huang Rong, and Hong Qigong. Ouyang Feng joins him, and Wanyan Honglie raids the emperor's palace and finds a box, but the poems are not inside it. Later, it is revealed the poems have been taken by the Iron Palm Gang and are in their sacred area. Death As Mongolia started attacking the Jin, Wanyan Honglie had no choice but to abandon his search for the poems. He tried to form an alliance with Khwarazam's king, Muhammad the second. He succeeds, but the Mongolians come to attack Khwarazam. Wanyan Honglie has no choice but to hide in their capital city. The capital of Khwarazam was well built and well-defended, and they were able to hold the Mongolians off until Huang Rong found a way to get in, and Wanyan Honglie was captured by the Beggar Clan when trying to escape. Wanyan Honglie is brought Genghis Khan and expresses regret at not having attacked the Mongolians when they were still weak. Genghis Khan kills him.